Sólo un abrazo
by Relisher
Summary: Esa vez en que ambos abrazaron a alguien roto, sin importarles el riesgo de cortarse con los pedazos. Esa fue su manera de volverse inolvidables. [Draco M. x Hermione G.] [One-shot]


Se suponía que después de la calma venía la tormenta. Todos esos cuentos le prometieron un final feliz. Todo había acabado, todo menos el dolor. Y es que Hermione Granger reafirmó que en las estúpidas guerras, todos pierden. No podía comprender por qué era que le pasa _esto_ precisamentea ella, que había luchado, valerosa, del lado de la luz. Lo había intentado todo, pero no había dado resultado. Ahora, también debería luchar contra ellos. Contra sus demonios.

La baldosa de terrazo era fría al tacto con su piel, e incluso contra sus rodillas, que estaban envueltas en tela. Siendo sincera, absolutamente todo se le antojaba gélido ahora mismo. Sentía el camino salado que recorría sus mejillas, pero no era consciente de que estuviera derramando más. Si no fuera porque la castaña se encontraba conmocionada, ahora mismo las malas palabras, y la ira mal contenida, estarían estallando contra las paredes de piedra; contra las ruinas, y con todo aquel infortunado que se cruzara por su camino.

 _Hace mucho que los habíamos estado investigando._ — Le dijo, el desgraciado. — _Fue muy valiente lo que hizo, señorita Granger. Pero como puede ver, sus esfuerzos han sido en vano._ —Lo dijo, justo antes de que una sonrisa torcida se adueñara de su ponzoñoso rostro. Ella siempre imaginó que todos los villanos tendrían una mala dentadura; llena de sarro y dientes torcidos. Pero no. Mulciber era un mortífago que conservaba una imposible dentadura perfecta. Esto, claro, no impidió que la gryffindor lo mandará a volar por los aires, y que, cegada por la ira, provocara un derrumbe que se desplomó por encima de su calva cabeza. Un trozo de la máscara de ese tal Mulciber yacía ensangrentada a su lado, como para recordarle la atrocidad que había cometido.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le pesaba más. El hecho de haber acabado con un ser vivo, o que ese ser vivo hubiera asesinado a sangre fría a sus padres frente a ella. Incluso había tenido el detalle de traerlos desde Australia, a las puertas de la guerra. Ellos no sabían que estaba pasando. Ellos nunca recordaron que Hermione era su hija. Y algo dentro de ella, se quebró. Un grito agudo le desgarró la garganta; sacó con él todos sus miedos, sólo para que estos se multiplicaran en su interior.

Ese grito, le salvó la vida.

Gracias a sus persistentes sollozos, y más tarde, al grito, alguien pudo oírla, y acudir en su ayuda. Alguien que se encontraba temeroso, puesto que su bando estaba perdiendo. Aunque, bueno, en realidad no era su bando. Él no tenía bando. Estaba asqueado de ver tanta sangre, no importaba que fuera sucia o limpia; igual le daban arcadas. Nunca pudo luchar, en realidad. Sólo evitaba hechizos, se ocultaba entre las sombras, y desviaba avalanchas de roca, para que no tuvieran oportunidad de lastimarle. Quería llegar con su madre, y largarse de ahí con ella. Al fin y al cabo, su padre ya estaba muerto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y en su estómago. _Su padre._ Muchos creían que Lucius Malfoy era así como un cobarde nefasto, al que sólo le importaba su vida, y poco más. Pero no era así, muy a su modo, él amaba perdidamente a su familia. Muchas veces, Draco se sorprendió fantaseando con encontrar a alguien que le mirase con adoración, de esa forma en la que veía Lucius a Narcisa. El antes patriarca de los Malfoy siempre dio todo por ellos, incluso lo que no tenía. Era sólo que estaban educados desde siempre para tener una mentalidad muy retorcida. Él sabía que Lucius se cagaba de miedo cuando el señor oscuro le amenazaba con poner fin a la vida de Narcisa. Así que se vio obligado a prestar sus servicios hacia este. No obstante, su ego, siempre presente, le impedía abrir los ojos, y aceptar que él no era mejor que nadie. Que la sangre o estatus daba igual, si de una forma u otra todos acabamos reducidos a polvo. Draco se estremeció al pensar aquello. Al pensar que se sentía exactamente como su padre, y que probablemente acabaría igual que él. Hecho polvo.

Buscaba con desesperación el cobijo de su madre, pero en vez de eso, se encontró salvando la vida de su némesis. Llegó a donde había escuchado el aterrador grito, y lo único que vio, fue una silueta maltrecha y temblorosa. Encima de su cabeza, el techo se desprendió. Draco dudó. ¿Salvarla? ¿Por qué ella no se movía? ¿Por qué no se salvaba sola? Sería todo mucho más fácil...

Al final, a escasos metros sobre ellos, se decidió a hacerlo, llevado por el miedo a que ella no respondiera lo suficientemente rápido, y presenciar a Granger ser aplastada por el tejado. Apuntó sobre su cabeza, y desvió los sólidos materiales a un extremo. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, en medio del deshecho salón de runas antiguas. Cualquiera podría venir ahora y matarlos a ambos. Se acercó presuroso, y zarandeó un poco a la chica, antes de determinar que eso era inútil, ya que no reaccionaba. Con un jadeo, la arrastró hasta un extremo de la habitación, parcialmente oculta por un telón medio quemado. Era una especie de cornisa de ventana grande, pero en lugar de cristales, había un espacio en blanco. Seguramente, ahí habría estado un cuadro. Draco se recostó contra la pared; la idea de dejarla ahí e irse corriendo era tentadora. Dejó de serlo en cuanto la bruja se dejó caer contra su pecho, llorando a lágrima viva. Enterró la cara contra él, y ensució su túnica con lamentos incontenibles. De alguna forma, el rubio se alegró de que ella ahogara el llanto en sus ropas, de manera que nadie podría escucharla. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora, la envolvió en ese abrazo que él tanto necesitaba.

Todos esos años embotellando sus sentimientos, dejando que le hicieran daño desde el fondo de su ser, fueron echados vilmente por la borda, cuando la apretó contra él y dejó que unas silenciosas pero abundantes gotas saladas se mezclaran entre sus rizos enmarañados. Fijó la vista a un punto indefinido de la pared delantera, mientras era consciente de cada latido que emanaba de la contraria.

Una voz retumbó en sus cráneos. Una voz que no era bienvenida. Una voz que exigía que el niño-que-vivió- diera la cara. Momentáneamente, Los sollozos de ambos pararon. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y rojizos cuando cruzaron las miradas. Con tranquilidad, Hermione se deshizo de su abrazo, y salió de la cornisa, de la protección de la cortina chamuscada, y de esas sensaciones de protección y complicidad que el chico le había brindado. Antes de marcharse, dirigió una mirada apenada al mago, y masculló un escuálido " _gracias"._ Los dos prometieron internamente guardarse ese pequeño momento de debilidad. Guardar su secreto como un pequeño tesoro, que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con nadie más. Y aunque siguieran caminos separados, siempre recordarían el que hizo que, por un instante, la vida dejara de doler. Esa vez en que ambos abrazaron a alguien roto, sin importarles el riesgo de cortarse con los pedazos.

Esa fue su manera de volverse inolvidables.


End file.
